Angel
Born and raised in affluence, Warren Worthington III was forced to hide who he was to spare his own intolerant family from embarrassment. As such, he leads a dual life - one playing the dutiful heir to the family fortune, and the other as the mysterious Angel, who uses his abilities to help those in need. Angel's wings can carry up to twice his weight and can fly him to 29,000 feet at speeds up to 159 mph. His enhanced lungs enable him to breathe at high altitudes and he possesses extraordinary eyesight. He is very loyal to the X-men and Wolverine. He is currently being controlled by Mister Sinister and has metallic wings. His father removed his normal wings, and to get his wings back, he turned to Sinister who changed him. Personality A very loyal and caring friend to the X-men, especially to his lady love Ororo. However, he has a temper beneath his usually calm and cool composure. Plus, he has a real weakness for beautiful women such as Emma Frost when the latter first arrived on the doorstep of the rebuilt Mansion with Warren immediately enchanted by her appearance. Physical appearance Angel is an attractive blonde man with feathery white wings. He wears a dress shirt and green tie under a brown coat over it to hid his wings. His uniform is a skintight red and white costume with a halo in the middle. As Archangel, Warren has blue skin and red eyes with no visible pupils. He wears a dark blue body suit with dark pink accents and has metalic wings. History Shortly after Scott Summers was added to the X-Men, Warren joined the team. He partook in several exercises in the Danger Room with Cyclops, Iceman and Beast. He once laughed at Cyclops after he was soaked during their training. He faced off against Magneto with Cyclops, Beast and Iceman while Jean stayed in the Blackbird. He was easily defeated by Magneto and was later saved by the combined forces of Jean and Scott. He stayed on the team for a number of years, meeting and developing a close relationship with Storm, gaining a tolerance of Wolverine and continuing to work alongside older members such as Beast and Cyclops until an explosion at the mansion caused the X-Men to disband. Though Warren was not present, he heard of the team's disbandment and went on with the rest of his life. It is unknown how he felt about no longer being an X-Men. Sometime later, after flying with Storm, Warren had an accident that resulted in badly damaged wings. His father ordered the wings removed, further estranging the relationship between father and son. Angel did not take this well at all. Mr. Sinister saw this as an opportunity to capture one of the X-Men, and Angel went along with it, in the hope to regain his wings. After the transformation into Archangel, he attacked Worthington labs, seeking vengeance on his father. The X-Men soon intervened, and he was knocked out by one of Storm's lightning bolts though Storm took no joy in doing that. Mysteriously though, he disappeared after a brief distraction. He was last seen in the season finale working beside Essex, with no will of his own. He is presumed to be one of the Four Horsemen in the following Age of Apocalypse in the second season of Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does.The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet/1981 meters), he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but can only remain at that altitude for several minutes. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance, eyesight and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arcti Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs.Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Techno-Organic Wings * Flight * Wing Blades * Wing Shielding Inodorosity: Sinister's modifications included removing Warren's scent so he would not be tracked by Wolverine Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Villains Category:Former X-Men Category:Heroes